My Melting Snowdrops
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: The Titans say goodbye, for good. And hello to the lives that lie before them. 1shot


**My Melting Snowdrops**

They knew this was the end of it all, I did too. There wasn't any hope, no last minute saves, no redemption, just the final page of the book. We had gone to school together, we had saved the world together, we had _been _together. But this was it. The end. The end of everything. The rooms were cold and empty, the beds had a hard look to them, like they hadn't been slept in for weeks. The fridge was empty, the cupboards were closed and dusty, and the five of us stood silently in the control room, drowning in our memories.

Snow drifted silently outside, casting multiple shadows across the walls. Robin stood in a shirt and dark pants, wearing shades and holding a deep crimson backpack. Starfire stood next to him, wearing a pale blue shirt and light coloured jeans that stretched out a small bit where her bump was forming. Her hair fell limply down her back, her eyes cast down to the grey floor. Cyborg stood across from them, his steel suitcase tightly gripped in his mechanical hands. I looked at each of them in turn. Wearing dark jeans and a brown jacket, my green skin stood out brilliantly. Raven stood still, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin beautifully, her long violet hair curling slightly at her elbows. She was wearing a dark grey turtle neck, black jeans that fit her figure perfectly and an indigo trench coat cut above her ankles. She stared blankly out the window, seemingly unaware of all around her.

"So, I guess, this is it, isn't it," I said solemnly. Starfire looked at me, her green eyes brimming with tears.

"We, shall see each other, won't we?" she asked us. No one answered. "On my planet, we always remain in contact, even after, as you say, uni-verse-city. But, I must know friends, will we?"

Again silence remained, because we all knew that the chances we stayed in contact were slim. With Rob and Star moving to California after finding the dream house, and Cyborg moving to Steel City with Bumble Bee, now Karen Stone, staying in contact would prove difficult. I didn't know where I was going, but I wasn't staying here in Jump. I wanted to travel, to see the world. My parents loved travelling.

"I can't believe it's finally over," Cyborg said sadly. "Thirteen years, thirteen years we've known each other. Man, it seems like forever."

Maybe that's why this was proving so hard, because it _had _seemed forever. I couldn't imagine life without them, any of them.

"All good things come to an end," Robin stated seriously. "We're still friends, but, I think it's time, we go our own way."

There was another silence in agreement. None of them wanted to let go, but we had too. For the families they wanted, superhero duties would have to end. Raven had said nothing, and she didn't have too. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know. I knew this was hurting her the most. A whole life of loneliness, with the thought of friends outside your door the only thing keeping you sane. Now that safe notion was gone, forever.

"Well, I gotta go, I promised Karen I wouldn't be long," Cyborg said, finally breaking the tense silence. Silence, it was beginning to seem strange to me by now.

"Yeah, we've got to catch of plane," Robin replied, throwing his backpack around his arm and taking Starfire's bag in the other. "So, this is it."

"Guess so…"

"So what now?"

"I guess, we say goodbye?"

"Forever?"

"…"

"Well, goodbye, I'll miss you, all of you."

"Yeah, me too…"

Everyone turned to leave. I paused and looked at Raven again. She remained still, watching the snow drifting lazily. Robin turned around and walked down to the dark Titan. He took something out of his pocket and handed it to her gently.

"Here are the keys, just, lock it up," he said softly. Raven gave no reply, tears glossing over her deep eyes. Robin turned and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Take care Gar, and good luck."

"Yeah, you too," I replied smiling. "And take good care of Star and the baby! You hear!"

Robin waved his hand in response and left out the door, leaving myself and Raven alone.

I tucked my hands into my pockets and walked slowly towards her. Over the years, we had gotten closer, but there was still the old rift. That protective wall she always had pinned up around her. Thing keeping me out.

"So, Starfire having a baby! Wow, still gets me!" I said cheerfully. Raven turned her head slightly in my direction. "And whole new Tamarainian growing up on Earth!"

"And we won't be part of it," she said mournfully. I swallowed slowly.

"Yeah well, could be dangerous, with superhero friends, old villains…"

I didn't know what else to say. Being strong was usually Raven's department, I was just the comic relief. But, she needed me_. And, in the end, I guess you just have to be there for friends when they need you. Wait, that was very cliché, guess I have grown up a small bit. Or maybe I_ _heard in a movie_. Shaking my head from the pointless thoughts, I stepped up to Raven. Following her gaze, I stared at the snow outside, the city lights seeming even more far away.

"Where you heading?" I asked her trying to break the everlasting silence.

"No where, I staying," Raven answered, her voice cracking slightly. "Here, this is my home, it's just a little colder…"

I took a step closer. She turned to face for the first time since we had arrived.

"Good thing we're wearing jackets then!" I joked. Raven's lips twitched, but not in a smile. The tears that hadn't been shed all her life were finally breaking through.

"Will you ever grow up?" she asked sternly. I shook my head enthusiastically.

"Nah, that's no fun!"

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?"

My honest answer was 'no', but what kind of friend would I be then? "Definitely! And if not, I owe you a soda!"

Raven smiled that time. A real smile. One I hadn't see in a very long time.

"I'm glad some things don't change," Raven said, her smile fading slightly. "But, we have to be strong. Just have to learn to move on."

I put my arm around her shoulders. She welcomed the embrace, putting her black gloved hand on mine.

And that was the moment. The moment I realised I didn't need to travel the world. I had just found exactly what I wanted. And it was right where I had started.

I guess, it was just like Robin said;

_All good things come to an end… _

And, most good things do come to an end, but sometimes that just means we're going for better things, that won't. I took my arm off Raven. We just stared at each other. I didn't need to hug her, or kiss her. I just took her hand in mine.

And seeing her smile, was all I needed.


End file.
